


【米菊】不速之客

by FIR_button



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Modern Setting, Non-Consensual Breathplay, Non-Consensual Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Wet Dream
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FIR_button/pseuds/FIR_button
Summary: 阿尔弗雷德的突然造访不会是世界上最大的麻烦，至少今年不算。
Relationships: America & Japan (Hetalia), America/Japan (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 充满了不负责任的阴阳怪气

至今没有科学家或者学者对于国家精神体的存在做出合理的解释，而那些宣称他们拥有答案的宗教领袖或者萨满又对国家精神体在时间上的不连贯性避而不谈，比如：他们的存在远早于国家这个概念本身的出现。

而日本人，秉承着他们一贯暧昧含糊的文化传统，并不想给本田菊下一个准确的定义，就像没有法律文件真的规定过东京是首都一样。也许是因为本田存在了太久，久到他成了一种理所当然，不会有Z世代的孩子较真黑匣子里为什么有光着身子的大姐姐，也没人质问本田菊到底是日本的什么。

本田则忠实地反映了此种国民性：他从来不问为什么每个月他必须至少参加十五次内阁会议，公务访问，或者其他日本政府安排给他的工作。他是以什么身份参加的，政府雇员还是民选官员？又或是皇室成员？这听起来像太平洋对岸的某些国家精神体才会问的问题。

……嗯，确实有过这么一段时期来着，皇室从朱雀门将他迎进内院，宣布他是天照的化身，自然也就是他们的亲人，他们的一员。他不老的容貌和世世代代行走于人间的记录似乎佐证了这点。不过那时候他和天皇都更喜欢窝在庭院里养金鱼。

本田翻开简报表，扫过一串总理大臣官邸呈上来的活动：第四回新冠肺炎对策本部例会，月度经济报告，福岛县农协线上推广，福岛核电站污水排放磋商会议，东京2020奥组委预算会议…每一个都是关系到国民生死存亡的意义重大的活动，因此他将残存的一丝缩在被窝里看轻小说的念头扫到一个堆满尘土的角落，打起精神对在一旁等候的秘书说：“去文科省的午餐会吧，是Netflix的代表要来对吗？”

“是，Netflix总部方面有和动画公司加深在全球市场合作的意向，MAPPA，ANIMA，还有之前敲定合作的几家工作室的代表都会到场。文科省希望借这个机会探索一下未来文化交流和引进外资促进动画产业发展的前景。”

到目前为止，Netflix在动画上的投入收效一点儿也算不上理想，却好像没有停下来的意思。不过本田没有多想，这大抵是那种程序性的会面，双方在宴会厅里坐下来就餐，交换文件，不咸不淡地点评几句，最后得出一个会议前就确定好的结论。

本田又翻了翻简报：“总部？”

“是，美国方面的高层。”

本田的头大了几分，今天早上起床时他并没做好面对美国人的准备。

午餐会的地点定在柏悦酒店，往新宿的路上本田菊端正地坐在车里，身上穿的是大正时期的和服搭格纹披风，在早春的天气里刚合适。他脸对着窗外，表现出一副若有所思的样子，这是做给秘书看的，好让他不要来烦他。不过也许他确实在想一些事：代代木公园的樱花是否已经开了？也许活动结束后可以顺路去看一看。星巴克好像开得太多了，刚经过两个路口便瞧见三家，但大家还觉得不够。

到Netflix代表跟他握手的时候他还在想这茬：星巴克开得太多了。

他犹豫了一下，秘书替他解围：“基于防疫的考虑，我们现在不建议握手，碰拳或是击肘怎么样呢？”

对面儿一个大胡子的男人上前一步：“碰拳？我来我来！”

他比本田高上一点儿，但也不是很高，本田不需要抬高下巴就能与他对视。他的下颚藏在吉尔莫·德罗·托尔式的胡子里，戴一副黑框眼镜，棕色发梢翘起一个小卷儿，是个典型的书呆子形象，很可能是对方创作团队的人——如果不是本田认得那双蓝眼睛的话。

“美国先——”

男人冲上前一步捂住他的嘴。

周围人明显被这样严重不符合防疫规范有极大传染风险的行为吓坏了。如果换做任何一个高官要员，估计此时安保团队已经冲上来压住这个莽撞的家伙了。不过本田是国家，似乎只要他的民族与文化没有从地表上消失，他就会一直存在下去，就像他已经存在了千年那样。没有哪个人类能够伤害他，也同样没有哪个人类能保护他。因此任何安保措施都是财政浪费，甚至是一种示弱的信号。

_“你走到街上去吧，”他们曾对本田说，“让国民看到你的强大。”_

“哈哈，本田先生看起来有点儿不舒服呢，是肚子疼？嗯嗯我带你去卫生间吧！”

在任何人反应过来之前，本田被半胁迫地拉到了两条走廊之外的厕所隔间里。说是半胁迫，是因为他对于离开会场这个想法倒并不排斥。

“美国先生，能不能请你解释一下情况？”

本田整了整自己的披肩，手揣在袖子里，站得笔直。对面的美国人……美国叹了一口气，一屁股坐在马桶盖上，按响了音姬。他来了这么多次，已经对使用这些东西驾轻就熟了。

“日本！你怎么没看懂我的暗号？”

他接下去滔滔不绝地演示自己刚才隔着人群给本田打的各种海豹突击队的暗号，提示他不要暴露自己的身份并且等待进一步指示，本田附和地点头：嗯嗯，哦哦，是这样啊！纯粹出于习惯，同时在心里暗想Netflix的人知不知道阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯和他们一起来了，又琢磨美国变装来自己家多半是有什么麻烦事，想到此处，他虽然不会像路德维希那样胃痛，但太阳穴的某根神经突突地跳起来。他应当第一时间搞清楚美国是来干什么的，然后将他尽早打发回去。

“……所以说，我打算先在你家住下啦！”

“什么？！”

“家里餐馆都关了，也不让出去玩，只能靠外卖订薯条，送来都软趴趴的了！”阿尔弗雷德像是在描述什么恐怖电影似的，“更过分的是我去夏威夷晒太阳他们居然说州外居民要隔离七天！”*

“中国那家伙真是的，如果他早点把感冒治好根本不会有这档子事！Ubereats的服务费太贵搞得我这个月的零花钱都……”

本田罕见地打断了他的话：“那个，你的上司知道你偷溜出来吗？”

“那家伙连自己的老婆都找不到，别说我了。再说了，他忙着打高尔夫呢，还有年底选新上司的事，总之有的他忙。”

“这样啊。Netflix团队特地飞过来也是为了帮美国先生逃跑吗？”

“这个你就别多问了，我们去吃汉堡吧！现在蓝蓝路是不是有什么樱花季限定套餐？我来的真是时候，晚上再找家美式牛排馆，在家里煎的时候总是弄得烟雾报警器乱响。”

本田的嘴唇抿成一条线，很为难的样子，他缓缓开口道：“听起来确实不错呢，但是……”

”对吧对吧！本Hero真是太天才了哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

在阿尔弗雷德沉迷于自我肯定的档口，本田在手机上敲了几下，再说话时声音多了几分笃定：“离这里十分钟的地方就有一家蓝蓝路，如果可以的话我带美国先生去吃，怎么样？吃完再送你去羽田机场，刚好能赶上下午四点半飞洛杉矶的航班。”

阿尔弗雷德孩子气地抱起胳膊，扁着嘴，一副坐定在马桶上不动窝的架势。本田这才意识到到刚才为止他们挨得有多近，近到阿尔弗雷德光是敞开腿，膝盖就已经顶到他的两腿之间。

通常他做这个动作的时候穿着他的飞行员夹克，今天他的衬衫外套了一件毛衣背心，银边眼镜换成了黑框的，再配上他的胡子，坐在那儿的样子看起来像个坏脾气的怪老爹，因为某个调皮的邻居小孩儿弄乱了他的草坪之类的事大发雷霆，几十年前的美国电视剧里常有这种角色。

“我不走。” 阿尔弗雷德说，他瞪着本田，使得后者毫无理由地瑟缩了一下。本田清楚地看到有某种危险的东西潜伏在阿尔弗雷德的眼神里，尽管只有一瞬，它消失得太快，等本田回过神来的时候，面前只有一个耍小孩儿脾气的美国。

“我坐了十几个小时飞机，还被棉签捅鼻子，我不想再经历一回了，至少今天不想。”阿尔弗雷德可怜巴巴地说，眉毛耷拉下来。本田打赌他常对柯克兰摆出这样的表情，好像自己还是个新生的殖民地而不是个二百多岁的战争贩子。不过这对本田来说都没有什么区别。

“您这样很让人困扰。”

“日本~”

本田扭过头去不看他：“请不要这样，很让人困扰。”

“日本~~”

阿尔弗雷德说着像熊一样扑了过来，本田立刻僵在原地，藏在袖子里的手攥紧了布料，不知道该按在美国的胸口还是肩膀上将他推开。

“我们不是朋友吗？泥的东西就是窝的东西，窝的东西害是窝的东西。”阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的半吊子日语比阿尔弗雷德本人还要轻浮。

朋友…本田涨红着脸把他从身上扒拉下来，近乎无奈地吐槽：“你是胖虎吗？”

“日本，你答应了？”他可笑的胡子蹭过本田的手背，引起皮肤一阵刺痒。

本田理了理衣襟，轻声说，“今天晚上可以先在我家留宿，明天我会安排人联系你上司…”

可阿尔弗雷德才不管明天呢，他快活地蹦起来，将本田推到一边冲出隔间，嘴里念叨着汉堡、烤肉或是德国香肠。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *基于新年那集里阿尔冬眠的剧情看他应该住在东北部


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章节包含未经同意的窒息行为

阿尔弗雷德在本田家的客室住下。这不是他第一次来，本田家的布局几十年来也没有变。美国人进了内院就驾轻就熟，本田都来不及检查上位客人走后房间收拾得如何。紧接着他又想起，阿尔弗雷德有独属于自己的客室，一直是保留给他的。

占领时期他们在某个协议的某个修正案的某个附录里加上了这样一句无关紧要的话，确保了阿尔弗雷德在这个特定的 “人”的家里的特定的房间的居留权。当然，写的不是阿尔弗雷德的名字，而是一个职能不明的“驻日亲善大使”的头衔，拥有这个头衔的一直是阿尔弗雷德。本田费了好一番力气才没对着“亲善”二字笑出声来。

这间屋子正在本田自己寝室的斜对角，隔着庭院遥遥相望。本田从前在门廊里饮茶赏月时，能看见纸窗里透出的晕黄的光。阿尔弗雷德偶尔也会加入他，一般这种时候他便很快退回到自己屋内，纸门上映出美国人月光下的背影。

阿尔弗雷德从没解释过为什么要那个房间。

严格意义上来说本田此时可以把他赶去睡酒店，阿尔弗雷德此行并非公务访问，没有公职在身也自然没资格霸占他家。可惜不速之客也是客人，真的这样做了算哪门子的待客之道呢？

下午阿尔弗雷德吃了饭便呼呼大睡，本田把被褥翻出来在榻榻米上铺好，把趴在一边儿睡着的阿尔弗雷德滚了两圈塞进被子里，这才回到自己的房间，偷得浮生半日闲。

夜半，混沌的黑暗中有什么沉重的东西压在他的胸口，令他呼吸不畅。不仅如此，呼吸间还有一股奇怪的腥味儿，他的梦里浮现出葛饰北斋的春画：硕大的八爪海怪缠住他的双腿，一条带吸盘的粗大触手横过他的胸口，在苍白的皮肤上吸出红痕。还有那只小章鱼——它吸住本田的薄唇，又用触手戳弄，试图撬开睡梦中闭合的齿关。小章鱼吻他的同时，大章鱼缠在他胸口和脖子上的触手收紧了，空气从肺里被暴力的挤压出去，气管被收紧的感觉让他反射性地干呕起来，死亡的轮廓逐渐清晰起来，尽管他并没有轻易死去的能力——如果他们在海边发现他冰冷、青紫的尸体，日本还会存在吗？他如此想着，原本试图挣扎的四肢也顺遂下来，直到梦中的眼睛也被黑暗笼罩——

呵啊——

本田猛吸一口气，睁开了眼睛，对上阿尔弗雷德笑嘻嘻的脸。

“花了你不少时间。”

美国人半硬的性器戳在他的下巴上，梦里巨石一般的章鱼其实也不过是一条软趴趴的海参，本田几乎感到讽刺地笑出声。阿尔弗雷德的肥屁股坐在他胸口，压得他喘不过气。意识转移到呼吸上才发觉气管刺痛，他抬起手轻触脖子上的皮肤，触电一样瑟缩了一下。

“你就是为了这个才过来的？”

“没什么坏处嘛，不是吗？”阿尔弗雷德一边说着一边用指腹摩挲着本田的下唇，将阴茎顶端贴上他的下唇，轻柔地诱哄他张开嘴。浓郁的麝香味充斥他的世界，舌头下方的某个地方分泌出口水来，他垂眼避开阿尔弗雷德的目光。空气几乎是静止了半刻，本田放松下巴，允许阿尔弗雷德推进到舌尖。

阿尔弗雷德的性器不是特别壮观，兴奋的时候像一把弯刀一样翘起。他在日本人柔软顺从的口腔里很快得了趣，下身像个骄傲的小锡兵一样挺起来。本田纤瘦的手把住阿尔弗雷德的大腿，让他再进来一点儿，展平舌面包裹住他的蘑菇头，又收拢嘴唇，猛吸一口，刺激得阿尔弗雷德浑身一震，抓着他头发的那只手不由自主地缩紧，漏出一声对于这整片土地来说都过于豪放的呻吟。

“你太擅长这个了，最近在练习吗？” 阿尔弗雷德在月光下的脸比白天看起来更加自鸣得意，或许还在期待本田因为这句夸奖而感到满足。本田好奇他看着自己的时候会想到什么，又或者他什么都不想。

本田瞧他一眼，眼神晦暗不明。阿尔弗雷德从来也读不明白他，所以压根没因此感到苦恼。

他的手指伸到本田脑后，稳稳地掐住他睡得汗湿的黑发，然后趁本田大口呼吸的时候操进他的喉咙里。天哪，他打赌如果他把本田的头再拎起来那么几公分，迫使他仰起头张开喉咙，构成一个飞机杯里那样顺畅的管道，他能把自己的蛋蛋都塞进那两片泛红的嘴唇里。

本田疯狂地拍着他的大腿，身体挣扎着想要摆脱胸口的重量。如果此时他的脑袋够清醒的话，大概能够借助腰部以下未被束缚的肢体发力将施暴者掀翻在一边。但阿尔弗雷德知道他的脑袋已经被自己操成浆糊了。本田的眼里泛出泪光，瞳孔放大对着天花板，无力地承受着他的侵犯，被塞满的嘴唇里发出痛苦的呜呜叫声。他像只鸟儿那样颤抖着，完全清楚阿尔弗雷德只会更用力地捏碎他。阿尔弗雷德笑了，仰起头将额发抹到脑后，加快挺腰的动作。

没过几分钟，他就射在了本田嘴里。躺在地上的男人根本不用费心坐起来下咽，他已经周到地把精液全数交代在了本田牡蛎一样柔软的喉咙口。

本田在他喘息的当口将他推到一边，刚要站起来，反被阿尔弗雷德拉住手，一把拽进怀里。

东洋人的衣襟凌乱不堪，歪倒在他腿间，如同半具炽热、新鲜的牝鹿尸体倚靠在乱石间。阿尔弗雷德撩开他的浴衣下摆，手从兜裆布的侧边伸进去，摸到一手湿粘。


	3. Chapter 3

第二天不巧没有飞美国的班机，阿尔弗雷德泡在本田的游戏室里看了一整天的漫画，还叫了四十个麦乐鸡块。本田来给他送饮料时脖子上缠着一圈肉色的绷带，他盯着喉咙的地方看了一会儿，一晃对上本田的黑漆漆的双眼，于是举起麦乐鸡问他：“要来一个吗？”

说好的留宿一天就这样拖成了两天，两天又因为阿尔弗雷德的抵死顽抗拖成了三天，接下来顺理成章地拖成了一礼拜。

这期间本田拜托人联系了美国家的上司好几次，不是电话接不通，就是对方太忙。本田打开新闻看见对方忙着在竞选集会上带领群众高呼“USA！”，而USA本人早溜之大吉逃到日本。他看着推特上大统领的刷屏，半心半意地想是不是直接给他发私信会比较快得到回复。

另一方面他注意到阿尔弗雷德失去音讯这件事并不是一个秘密，许多人注意到了，但没什么人真的费心思解决这件事。虽然阿尔弗雷德从前就干一些一时兴起便钻进亚马逊丛林里几个月不出来的事情，但如今这种特殊时期美国人还能允许他这样放任自流，本田不禁怀疑他是不是拜托他的外星朋友托尼对美国人施了什么催眠术。

> **阿尔弗雷德不见了，为什么都没有人着急呢？** ****

本田用英语在小号上发推。

> **Liz@Elizabathlllllove** **：他大概去哪个露营地做排毒疗程了吧**

> ❀ **Denise** ❀ **@DNY523** **：我完全不关心这家伙，这下他可以停止代表我了**
> 
> **beyonceforever@Hibarik** **回复** **@DNY523** **：同意。我爱我的国家，但他只加深了其他人对美国人的刻板印象：说真的我没见过任何一个像他一样一日三餐以快餐为生的人。**
> 
> **❀Denise❀@DNY523 回复 @Hibarik：他就是刻板印象*本身***
> 
> **Carl Davis@cdavis25 回复@DNY523：他完全就是我，我应该感到被冒犯吗？**
> 
> **Nadia@NadiaMehradi 回复@Hibarik：你这样说是因为没有意识到自己的特权。很多在贫困线周围徘徊的家庭都不得不以垃圾快餐为生，那是他们能养得起一家人的唯一选择。**

> **SupRem0** ✨ **@officialmcollins** **：哇哦，另一个美国即将毁灭的迹象，棒极了**

> **GoblyDoply@guesswhatgrandpasay** **：我们能谈谈他怎么保持既白且男这么多年的吗？最新的人口统计数据显然让这个事实格外可疑。**
> 
> **mnotherefornothing@k_fly** **回复** **GoblyDoply@guesswhatgrandpasay** **：我们谈过这个一万遍了，结论是** **a.** **智能设计论是真的** **b.** **上帝是个老白男。**

> **L** ❤ **@kyliesosoft** **：冷静点，他，包括其他那些** **“** **人** **”** **只是忠实反映了*现实***

本田绝望地关掉了推特。这一点用也没有。

彼时阿尔弗雷德正蹲在水塘边，将整盒鱼食一股脑倒进池子里。群鱼一拥而上，在日光透过树荫投在水面的光斑中无序地流转。

他望着池塘中的锦鲤，小啜一口煎茶。脖子上的淤伤已经好了大半，再用手指去碰时没有那晚感受到的灼痛了，取而代之的是左手指尖一阵尖锐的麻痹之感。不知怎么的本田确信那并非生理上的病痛，不像困扰他已久的高血压和腰椎问题一样，而是某种心魔投下的阴影。

上司知道阿尔弗雷德的事，只说会妥当处理。好像全世界觉得美国人赖在他家的行为不妥的只有他自己。也许是人们忙于操心真正重要的事，一个国家的逃亡显得无足轻重；也许是整个世界都在分崩离析，而这正是其中合理的一环。

他刚泛起困意，打算回屋小憩的时候，阿尔弗雷德跑过来，远远地就能听到他吵杂的脚步声。

“走，我们去吃汉堡。”

本田拉上门：“请自己去吧。”

阿尔弗雷德用他的怪力强硬地拉开纸门，说自己不认得路，硬将本田拖出家门。

这次美国人没有再抱怨套餐的分量太小，他语调轻快地点了三份巨无霸套餐，然后满意地享用起刚出锅的香脆薯条。他的脸颊塞得像中央公园的松鼠那样满，一边说话一边大口吸着可乐。本田搞不清楚他到底是怎么在午餐的茶泡饭之后还能在胃里塞下这么多东西的。不过他可不是在抱怨，这正好给了他机会去门外跟亚瑟·柯克兰通电话。

亚瑟的反应是理所当然的幸灾乐祸。

“你真笨啊，日本，我早就跟他说伦敦也要封锁，他挂电话的速度比弗朗西斯举白旗还快。”

“英国先生是在建议我封锁东京吗？我会慎重考虑的……除此之外没有其他办法了吗？”

“为什么不直接把他踢出去？要记住，对美国来说任何 ‘No’ 之外的答案都是 ‘Yes’，看着他的眼睛告诉他你不欢迎他，这家伙还是有些自尊的。”

“我也不是不欢迎美国先生，只是现在情况特殊，而且这样做会不会太粗鲁，引起误会呢？我想用尽量友好一些的方式……”

亚瑟停顿了一下，本田能听出他是在喝茶，“听着，我不知道你在顾虑什么，他不会因为这点儿事就记仇的。但如果你不坚决一点，他会以为你只是需要一点儿说服。” 而阿尔弗雷德确实是这样做的，可耻的是本田居然被说服成功了。换句话说， 他的拒绝在阿尔弗雷德那里总是无效的，因此除了妥协好像也没有其他的出路。

本田道谢并挂断了电话，暗自腹诽欧美人的文化真是复杂怪奇。又或者复杂怪奇的只是阿尔弗雷德。

他在原地来回踱步，终于想到，阿尔弗雷德只是想要一个能不受瘟疫影响吃喝玩乐的地方，于是他又打给王耀。

“日本，都这种时候了就别开玩笑了。”

“我很认真！美国先生现在正在我身后的蓝蓝路里吃汉堡，吃的时候还说话，说话的时候还会把面包渣喷到我脸上。现在中国先生家里已经没事了吧，能不能让他去你那儿做客呢？”

“我可是付出很大牺牲才总算康复了的，那家伙身上都是病毒吧，怎么可能让他进来的说。啊，你这家伙不要老想着把有毒垃圾排到我家啊喂！”

“你现在不是在跟他谈贸易战的事吗？也许…” 本田的嗓音沉下来，他确信王耀能够听懂他的暗示，几千年的默契极少让他失望。

“他要是真的有用的话你会扔给我吗？日本你也赶紧把他弄走吧，本来的你那边情况也不太好……喂！那边那个！就是你！你健康码不是绿的吧！站住！”

王耀挂断了电话，本田叹了口气，犹豫接下来是该打给马修还是弗朗西斯，转过身却看到阿尔弗雷德站在自己身后，手里攥着大杯可乐，嘴边还有炸鸡的碎渣。

“日本……”

“啊…这个，美国先生，我只是、我刚才……”本田胡乱挥舞着手臂，好像能抹掉眼前这个尴尬的状况似的。

“我们去看樱花吧！”

“啊？”

飞行员墨镜挡住了阿尔弗雷德的眼睛，让本田没办法通过察言观色来揣摩对方的情绪。不过他的讲话的调子一如既往地欢快，似乎并不关心本田在和谁通电话，讲些什么。

“现在不是春天吗？一起去赏樱吧！”

本田努力不去想他究竟听到了多少，他努力得太专注，忘了躲开美国拍在他肩膀上的油腻的手指。


End file.
